


The Price of a Broken Window

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Forced Feminization, Hypnotism, Loli, Lolicon, Pegging, Reluctant, Shota, Strap-Ons, hypno - Freeform, sadistic loli, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the price of a broken window? for little Andy it will be more than he expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of a Broken Window

**Author's Note:**

> this was a commission I did (and didn't get paid for) awhile back.... this (and a few others I will be posting) is why I don't do many commissions anymore, though I am still open to them if I am interested (eg if your commission idea makes me horny). 
> 
> Again this is a commission so there are many fetishes I, myself, am not into... 
> 
> Oh and sorry for the writing... I don't think this was my best... I think it has to do with the fetishes I was not into

It is a great day outside, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, the base balls are flying. It is so perfect thought Andy as he tossed the ball around, seeing how high he could throw it and catch it. The blond boy with slight freckles hadn’t a care in the world this is until... *smash*

The ball,bounced off a tree limb and went flying into Mary Arlen’s house smashing a window. Andy’s heart sank, Mary was a pretty enough girl; with short hair that is usually covered in a cap but she was mean. Ever since he knew her she would make his life a living hell. She loved seeing him squirm. One time, when she was visiting, she made him heat worms just because she was bored. He hated her... But he still liked her (in a weird way he never could explain).

So he got up all his courage and snuck into her yard to retrieve the ball. This was it he played a lot of sneaking games like metal gear, and he was positive he could do the same. He crept against a wall he knew the ball was just around the- Andy’s face hit something hot and soft.

“I see,” An angry Mary Arlen said holding Andy’s ball, “first you break our window then you try to molest me.” Mary said looking down at the boy, Andy was face to face was buried in the girl’s crotch. “Maybe I should call you parents to see what a property damaging, molester of a son they have.” she said with an evil smile...

Andy was so afraid he couldn’t speak. He didn’t even know what molest meant let alone doing it on purpose but he knew, from experiences, that adults tend to listing to the crying girl then the scared little boy. So the boy was terrified to the point of pissing himself. 

Mary paused for a moment, wondering if he was really doing what she thought he was doing. After collecting herself she looked at him seriously, as if she was about to pounce on her prey.

“Well, well lookie what we have here... You're like a bad little dog that goes anywhere he wants.

Andy began to cry. Marry knew she had to do something so they didn’t get caught... She had too many delicious plans for the boy to get caught now.

“Oh we should clean you up my parents are inside they can give you a bath and tell your parents what happened.” She said lying, the only one home was her whore of a mother, that was so drunk that she didn’t even wake up.

Andy’s eyes widened, he was seconds away from crying again. Mary cover the boy’s mouth before he had a chance to wail. She whispered in his ear,

“Or you can come up to my tree house and we can get you clean I’ll even help you out with the window,” Andy body relaxed for a minute but then she continued, “but if I help you... you have to do everything I say for the rest of the week end.” 

Andy knew this was a bad idea but it was this or he didn’t want to get in trouble. He thought about out it and thought Saturday was almost over so he reluctantly agreed. Mary told him to go to the tree house there was some clothes and bottled water there for him to clean up. 

-Back at the broken window-

Marry was actually used to this her mom is a drunk and she cleans broken glass a lot. Two months a go she broke the exact same window, so it wouldn’t be to hard to convince her daddy that it was mom again. after cleaning she smiled and skipped off to her tree house where her prize waited.

-In the tree house-

Andy climbed the nice ladder to the top. The inside was not what he was expecting; it was frilly and pink, there were a lot of girly clothes around, a tv and a cooler. He went to the cooler and found the water. He took off his pants and underwear and began washing himself off. Soon he was dry and now he had to find something to wear. 

Everything was pink or girly colored but Andy found something... A white crop-top with a hello kitty print on it and some blue short-shorts, that looked more like underwear then anything. 

When Mary finally showed up she she was shocked to see how pretty Andy looked in his new clothes. Like a doll waiting to be played with. 

In her own way Mary liked Andy. That was why she liked torturing him... But in truth her love was more of love for a toy she liked playing with. A long time ago she decided he was her toy.

“That looks pretty on you.” The girl said. Andy blushed a the compliment, he didn’t notice she was demeaning his manhood.

“Ok now the first thing I want to play,” Mary started, Andy’s heart sank he almost he almost forgot about the deal, “Is house.” 

Andy was a bit relived that they were playing a normal game, until he heard-

“You are the dog.” The girl smiled. 

Andy paused for a moment then remembered the promise he’d made. He went down on all fours but Mary kicked him making him fall over. The boy looked like he was about to cry.

“What’s wrong with you,” she said as she sat on, what looked like a princess chair, “dogs don’t have clothes.” Apparent waiting for him to strip.

Andy slowly removed his clothes. Every second was agonizing for him, he didn’t feel right being naked in front of a girl, especially in front of the girl he might like.. But the promise rang in his head and he just did it, he was naked and on all fours in the middle of a girls tree house. 

They played like this for a while. It was fun Andy thought except when she checked him for worms by fingering his butt, he blushed but he bared it cause he knew it was going to be over soon. 

As he was eating his dog food, some crumbled up cake and sweets thrown into a bowl, they heard her father’s car pull up in the driveway. 

“Ok, it’s time to go,” she said unhooking his collar “but I want to see you here by 9 o’clock tomorrow. I have something special for you.” 

These words filled Andy with some dread but he was so happy he pushed those feeling aside and quickly put on his clothes (his pants were washes and air dried while they were playing house) and went straight home.

-the next morning-

Andy woke up bright and early, though he was dreading spending the day with... Mary in some ways, he was also looking forward to it. 

He got dressed and went downstairs to to eat breakfast. His parents asked if he was doing anything today he told them he was going to a friend’s house to play, they told him to be good and he left for the day.

This was the last day, he thought as he stood in front of Mary’s front door. he rang the door bell and her mother answered the door.

“What the fuck do you want?” She said in a half drunken stupor. Mary came to the door pushing her mother out of the way. Andy was a bit relieved, her mother scared him. He did hear her say a few curse words before they left though.

“Sorry that’s my mom, come on we’re in the tree house.” Andy thought she sounded too nice... This act freaked him out a bit.

The two went to the tree house. When they got there Mary changed, she let go of his hand and sat in her princess chair like an evil villain in one of Andy’s cartoons.

“Today I will be inviting over some of my friends,” she said with a wicked smile, “and we will be having a tea party.” 

Andy thought a tea party, this can’t be too bad. 

“You see that outfit there?” Andy looked behind him and saw a frilly maid’s uniform, “you will be serving tea to us, with that on.” He was wrong this was gonna suck.

A moment later Andy finished dressing up. 

“Ok now twirl for me.” She said trying to hold back her laughter. But Andy did as she said and did a halfhearted twirl. Mary stomped on the floor scaring poor Andy half to death, “I want you to do a proper twirl!” She demanded.

Andy picked himself up and twirled like a ballerina (they were the only people he’d ever seen twirl).

“What, are you wearing.” She said sounding a bit irked.

“A-a maid outfi-” 

“NOT That your idiot!” She screamed pointing at the boy’s crotch. 

“Ummm... Underwear...” he said almost too afraid to say it.

“Maids don’t wear boy’s underwear.” She said pointing to the leftover piece of cloth left on the hangers the clothes were on. 

Andy looked at the frilly cherry print panties, that looked way too small even for him to wear. The boy took off his underwear and put on the frilly panties. They felt weird to the boy, it was definitely less fabric then his tighty-whities, but the smooth material felt good on his skin... Andy didn’t know why but he was half hoping that Mary would give him these pair after they were done.

“Now watch this until the other girls get here.” Mary said with a bit of a smirk, “I want you to act exactly like this.” she left the tree house to wait for her friends inside. 

Andy knew what he was going to watch, as he pressed the play button on the computer and the first image that came up was a maid. “I knew it,” he said out loud.

But what Andy didn’t know was he was only half right, the whole video was laced with subliminal messages barely visible to him. Most of the massage was to keep watching until Mary came back but the other part was sissy training videos and fem-dom videos mixed in... Mary was a little twisted to say the least, but she really wasn’t expecting the video to work.

-Noon-

The sound of the girls broke Andy out of his trans, he turned off the video (that looped almost three times now) and waited of the girls at the entry way of the tree house. 

“Welcome back master are these your guest to day.” Andy said with a cute girly voice. This kinda freaked him out, he didn’t mean to talk in that girly voice, but Mary seemed pleased so he thought if she’s happy he wouldn’t get any punishment; so he continued.

Mary was the first one up, then there were three other girls that followed. One was about Mary’s age, a red head that was just as tomboyish as she was, her name was Josie. The other two girls were younger, the one with red hair, Andy assumed she was Josie’s younger sister, Jenny, was about the same age as him maybe a year younger, but the blond girl was younger then her maybe seven or eight. The younger girls were more girly then the older two, they even had frilly dresses on, her name was Cindy. 

He thought they were all cute. But that made him even more embarrassed to be wearing a frilly maid outfit in front of them, he was blushing the whole time. 

Andy served the tea and cookies, it was almost like a real tea party except the host and her friend were being very unladylike. Andy just hoped it would be over without any weird stuff like yesterday.

Sadly he thought too soon... as soon as he thought that, Mary said it was time for the games... Andy knew this wouldn’t end well for him. 

“Ok,” Mary said excitedly, “Does anyone know the king game?” everyone said me or raided their hand. “Well this is like the king game but the only one that will be bossed around will be our pretty new maid, I call it the “master” game.”

Andy knew it he was going to be treated like a plaything again but this time with more pretty girls. This made the boy blush harder then before but he was also a little excited... And he didn’t know why, but being bossed around by girls made him hard. He tried his best to hide the hard-on... But it looked like nobody noticed so he was safe for now.

The girls put four chopsticks in a can with one colored with red nail-polish. Each girl closed their eyes before shaking the can and picking a stick and quickly covering the bottom of the stick to hide it from every one including them. After they all picked a stick they all counted to three revealing who the master was for this round...

“Aaaaieeeee!!!” Squealed Cindy, “I get to go first.” 

Andy was relived that it wasn’t Mary, until...

“I want you to show us your panties.” she said in a sweet voice.

Andy was in a panic, he was still hard from earlier... But he knew he had to do what she said so he answered her, “As you wish Master.” He held beck as much embarrassment he could but it was still apparent as he lifted his skirt revealing his tiny boner poking through his cherry panties.

The girls busted out laughing, this only made Andy more embarrassed and harder. The girls pointed and laughed for a few minutes and then they decided to go back to the game. Andy was about to put his skirt back down but Mary told him that she added a new rule; he had to do what ever they say until the next person went. So Andy stood there with his skirt lifted and a tiny raging boner. 

It seemed like it took them forever to start this round but the finally did.

“One, Two, Three, Who’s the Master!!!” they all shouted. 

This time it was Josie. The girl thought for a moment then she said “Take off your panties so everyone can spank you.” 

Andy’s eyes widened, but his little cocklet didn’t back down. He didn’t want a spanking but... He wanted to get a spanking- no that’s wasn’t what he was thinking... But why was he feeling excited to get them. The boy was so confused or embarrassed, he didn’t even know which one anymore.

“As you wish Master.” he said almost confused. 

After taking his panties off, Andy kinda felt sad that he couldn’t wear them anymore, the girls took turns spanking his bubble butt. They giggled when he let out a “yelp”, or an “eep!” or other cute sounds while getting spanked. Mary spanked the hardest making the boy cry a little. 

After a few more turns it was Jenny’s turn. Andy was kneeling and rubbing his balls for the last command. 

Jenny already had a something ready for the little boy. She pulled something out of her tiny purse and said “I want to give you an enema so we can inspect how clean you get.” she smiled en evil smile as she shook the enema bottle. 

Andy was confused he had no idea what an enema was so without hesitation he said “As you wish Master.” 

“Let’s go to the bathroom inside.” Mary said, knowing her dad dragged her mom to an AA meeting... They wouldn’t be back until about five. 

They all went to the bathroom and told Andy how he was supposed to position him self... Head down ass up. Soon he felt something enter his butt. He wanted to squirm away but Mary said if he did the deal was off and she would go straight to his parents. So he was frozen as a strange object invaded his poo-poo hole... Then he felt the warm liquid enter him. It took all he had not to squirm or even move... So much effort he began to cry. Of course the girls made fun of him the whole time. 

Andy felt weird when they stopped, he felt full like he needed to poop badly but he didn’t dare move until he was told because of Mary’s threat. After a while Cindy told him he can go in the toilet. He didn’t even think of the girls in the room with him he just went... Then he saw the girls looking at him after he was done. He felt shame and embarrassment fill him up and curiously he again became hard. He couldn’t explain it, but he wanted to crawl under a rock an disappear. 

The boy was mentally broken by the time they returned to the tree house, where the girls examined his ass-hole with their fingers. Each girl lubed up her fingers. Andy noticed they all felt different; Cindy was curious and she went slow, like she was exploring, Andy liked her the most. Jenny was less gentle, she just thrust her fingers in there like she was looking for something. Josie, was more gentle then her sister but it felt weird she kept poking one spot that made Andy moan uncontrollably, but she stopped before... Andy didn’t know what but he almost felt sad, like he didn’t want her to stop. Finally Marry she shoved her finger in laughing at the sound that the boy made, it was like she wanted to find out how many fingers she could stuff in before her time was up, she could only fit three and the boy was crying from it. 

After a few more rounds it was finally Mary’s turn. Andy’s heart dropped when she raised her red tipped stick in the air. And he was right to be afraid. 

Marry pulled out a suction-cup dildo (the ones you can stick to the floor and fuck yourself with) and her computer. She played a scene where a “girl” with a penis was bouncing up and down on a dildo just like Mary had... Andy noticed, as soon as the “girl” moaned, it was a boy dressed like a girl, he wanted to think it was nasty but all he could think was could he look that cute... 

“I want you to copy this “girl” and that will be your second to last thing you ever need to do for me.” She said handing him the dildo. 

Andy looked confused then Mary pulled the thing out of his hand, licked the suction-cup and stuck it down in front of the him. Andy still looked confused. 

Mary rewound the video to where the “girl” was sucking on the dildo, she said she did this to lube it up some be for she got started. 

So Andy started to do the same thing. At first it felt weird but soon it felt natural, almost fun for him. Josie came over and gave Andy a squirt of lube and told him to rub it on the toy, she knew spit wouldn’t be enough. 

After lubing the tool up Andy positioned himself over the plastic phallus, He slowly lowered himself down on the rubber dong , first only half way before it started hurting, but soon he was able to take more and more, after a while he was able to take the whole dildo and he was steadily fucking himself on it. At first he was embarrass but after he got in the groove of it he lost himself in the motion. 

The girls were cheering and hooting for the girly-maid-boy to go faster and harder. Mary and Josie noticed he was gonna blow so they stopped him they had one more surprise planned for their little toy. Andy didn’t want to stop he knew something big was coming, if only they gave him a few moments. 

“Ok ladies it’s time,” She said as the girls pulled out some strap-ons roughly the size of the first toy, the girls put them on. 

Andy tried to hide his enthusiasm but they could all tell he wanted to get fucked by each and every one of these rubber dicks. Though he was completely embarrassed to “want” this. 

Each girl took their turn some went slowly others rough but Andy enjoyed every last bit of it, he tried to hold back how good it felt but that just made his moans, squeaks and squeals more enjoyable to the girls. Sometimes one of the girls would ride his face while someone was riding his ass... It was official, Andy was broken he knew he was enjoying this too much and he didn’t know what he would do without this feeling, he couldn’t live without it... He lost himself in the lust...

The next thing he felt was warm liquid spraying on him... The girls were peeing on him and he opened his mouth to catch as much as he could. But he doesn’t remember if it was a command or something he did himself.

Mary lead him to the bath and they bathed the broken boy, dried him, clothed him and sent him home. 

-Almost one week later- 

Andy was on edge, his parents were worried and didn’t know what to do. They noticed a change in the boy he was acting strange... The parents came to the conclusion that their boy was gay, They made plans to find out for sure...

But Andy felt like he was going through withdrawal... He didn’t know what to do.

-At Mary’s house-

*Ding dong* 

“I got it,” Mary said running to the door. When she opened it there was Andy squirming and acting uncomfortable. 

“Ummm... Mary I-I Ummm.... I w-wanna...” he stammered.

“You wanna be my bitch?” She whispered in his ear. 

Andy wasn’t sure what that meant but he would agree to almost anything at this point to feel what he felt before. So he meekly said “...yes.”

“Meet me at my tree house tomorrow wearing this.” she said and quickly closed the door on his face. 

-The next day- 

Andy ate breakfast quickly and went upstairs to change, then he snuck outside in a long coat. When he got to the tree house Mary was waiting at the bottom for him. 

“Are you sure you want to go through with this,” she asked seriously, this threw Andy for a loop but he still agreed to it, “Ok.” she said as she climbed the tree house, Andy followed. 

They reached the top and the sight that Andy saw made his jaw drop... There was Josie, Jenny and Cindy draped around Mary’s father pleasuring him. Cindy and Jenny were licking, and sucking his really big cock (or at least the biggest one Andy had seen so far), Jenny was fucking her self on the same dildo he used last week, while she licked her friend’s father’s balls.

Mary walked over to her daddy and kissed him square on the lips as he pushed a few fingers into her tiny cunny. After the kiss she turned to Andy and told him to lose the coat. 

The whole scene felt wrong but that was the reason he was there, he needed this... So he took off the coat and reviled a sexy catholic school girl uniform underneath complete with white thigh-highs and red flats. Mary helped him with his hair and makeup and soon you couldn’t even tell he was a girl. 

Andy’s life truly changed after that day... But as for this story... this is THE END.


End file.
